


Drinking Cold Things in Winter: A Proud Part of Our Canadian Heritage

by schwertlilie



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Canadiana, Fluff, Gen, Kink Meme, M/M, Sibling Incest, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-23
Updated: 2010-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-11 05:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schwertlilie/pseuds/schwertlilie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While on break at Parliament Hill in Ottawa, Alfred and Matthew go to Tim Horton's to grab some caffeine. Alfred highly disapproves of Matthew's choice of beverage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drinking Cold Things in Winter: A Proud Part of Our Canadian Heritage

**Author's Note:**

> Iced Capp -&gt; Iced Cappuccino -&gt; a coffee-flavoured slushie, with lots of sugar and cream. Kind of like a Starbucks iced frappacino. THEY ARE DELICIOUS, even though I hate coffee. If you have a chance, give them a try.

Alfred bounced on the balls of his feet, waiting for the line to hurry up so he could get some _coffee_, dammit. Matthew'd already been through the line, his gloved hands wrapped protectively around the whatever-the-hell-it-was he'd gotten, and just smiled at him from near the door.

He loved Matt, really he did, but he _hated_ Ottawa in winter. It was cold, and snowy (though not right then), and everyone wanted hot coffee at the exact same time.

Then it was his turn, the service blessedly efficient in uniting him with his extra-large coffee, with three milks and three sugars. He favoured the cashier with one of his Hollywood smiles, and slid through the crowd of people to the door. He took a sip, smiled. "Your coffee's always so rich up here, I dunno how you do it."

Matthew sucked on his straw before pushing on the glass. "Really?" he asked, holding the door for his brother. "A double-double is a double-double, the difference is in the beans."

"Two milk, two sugar, right?"

Matthew raised an eyebrow.

"I _can_ speak Canadian, you know." He curved his fingers around the warm cup as they turned down Metcalfe Street. "When I feel like it."

"A double-double is two cream," he said gently, "two sugar. What did you order?"

"... Triple-triple."

"There's your answer, then." Matthew took another sip, then swirled the straw through his drink.

"Still good." Alfred's eyes flicked to his brother's cup. "Wait, is that _frozen_?"

"It's called an iced capp for a reason."

"But it's winter!"

"... Your point is?"

"It's cold! And you're drinking cold things! You're gonna get colder, and I'll need to carry you back to your office because you'll be hypothermic, and-"

Matthew's eyes sparkled. "And you'll warm me up with a good hard fuck?"

"Matthew!" They crossed Wellington Street, Matthew skipping up and over the snow bank. Probably just to be an ass, the bastard.

"Hmm?"

He waved an arm. "We're on a sidewalk! Where kids could hear you!"

"So you _were_ planning on it." His mouth closed on his straw like he was making a point; Alfred couldn't tell if it was meant to be lewd or obnoxious.

"That's not what I meant." He sighed, took a lovely long sip of his coffee. "At least you don't get ice cream cones in January."

Silence.

"... You do, don't you?"

"... Sometimes." He actually sounded embarrassed, ducking his head as they passed some parked cars. "If I'm having a bad day, I take my lunch break and walk down to the mall, get a cone at the chocolate shop."

"You're insane, Matt. All these winters have screwed you up in the head."

"It- It's not like I eat them on the street!" he sputtered. "The cold air keeps the ice cream from melting before I get back to my office."

"Suuuuure, Matt." They were quiet as they entered the building, flashed their identification to security. Halfway up the stairs, Alfred asked "So is there anything you don't eat in winter?"

"Um, no?"

"Popsicles?"

"At home, yeah."

"Things that are like popsicles?"

Matthew slid his key into his office door, turned it. "I'll dump my iced capp on your head."

He grinned behind his coffee. "As long as you lick it off."

He muttered something that sounded like "Francis" and "Horrible influence" as he opened the door. "Work, Alfred."

"Yeah, yeah. After?"

Matthew pushed him into the room, and Alfred mentally high-fived when he realised Matt hadn't said no. After work, then.


End file.
